(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive material containing a disazo pigment in a photosensitive layer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has been known from old that a disazo pigment is valuable as a photoconductive substance for an electrophotographic photosensitive material (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Specification No. 37453/72). However, in the field of the electrophotography, it is always required to expand the sensitive wavelength region of a photosensitive material and increase the sensitivity thereof, and recently, development of a photoconductive pigment having an excellent sensitivity to laser beams is especially desired.